The Lost Hallowell
by lifeneedscarcasim
Summary: This takes place right after  Chris's death in the 6th season, This is the story about Chris's sister who comes looking for him when Wyatt threatens to kill her if Chris does not come back to the future. read and Review! FINSHED SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG
1. Chapter 1

**So this story has been in my head for a while. But I never really put it in words. This is the story of Chris's sister coming to find him after he has died. All right here it goes.**

"Where-IS-He???" Wyatt yelled and threw her against a wall.

She stood up. A girl no older then 16, blond with deep blue eyes look in to Wyatt's eyes. They both had deep blue eyes. She always thought it was weird that they had the same eyes yet were not related.

"I don't know where he is." She tried to mask her pain. She had most likely bruised her ribs when Wyatt threw her against the wall. It was making it hard to breath. "He didn't tell me where he was going. All he said was that he would be back soon."

"LIAR" He threw her against the wall again. This time he bent down the place she had fallen and pick her up by the neck, not letting her feet touch the ground.

"He cares so much about you. I don't see why. Chris is in the past, trying to turn me too good. He obviously has failed. I want you to go to him and tell him that if he doesn't come back you'll be dead by the walk back through that portal. That is not and exaggeration."

Before she could object he threw her into the portal and she hit the hard the ground. Before she could figure out where she is the blackness took over her.

"Paige did you make the potion for the…. Oh My God Leo!"

"Phoebe what it is?" Leo, Paige and Piper came running up into the attic. When the arrived they saw a young girl no older than 16 lying on the floor her head crack open. She was bruised and beaten and was having trouble breathing.

"Leo heals her fast." "Wait Paige," Piper said in a warning tone, "Who is she? Why should we heal her? How did she even get here?"

"Piper I understand your concern, but she looks so innocent. And she is bleeding pretty badly."

"Alright Leo just be careful."

It took a couple of minutes for Leo to heal all of the young girl's wounds. When he did though she woke up and had this look of fear on her face.

"Hi I'm Phoebe. What's your name?"

"I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam, how did you get in our attic? More importantly why are you here?"

"Piper relax, she looks really scared."

She stood up. "Look I'm fine, thanks for healing me but I here for a reason."

"And what is that?" Piper said looking at Leo, then at Phoebe and Paige.

"To find my brother. He should be here."

"What's your brother's name, Sweetie?"

"Chris."

**Author's Note: So please R&R Tell me should I stop now or continue. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I can't believe how many reviews and story alerts I got. Thanks to all who put me on their alerts. Apparently you think this is pretty good. Well here goes CH. 2 **

"Did you say Chris?" Paige said. She looked at Piper who looked at Leo with a shocked expression on her face.

"I don't believe it" Leo said with a smile.

"What's going on? Why is everyone smiling? Wait oh my god. You're the Charmed Ones! Holy crap. You must be Piper."

She walked over to where Piper was standing and look directly into her eyes. "Wyatt has your eyes." 'My eyes.' She thought but she did not say this out loud. Chris never told her who their parents were and how they died. It was always in the back of her mind that maybe somehow she is related to Wyatt. She asked Chris once, but he looked at her with a face of guilt. 'There is a reason I can't tell you who our parents were, Sammy. I promise though that one day you will know the truth.' 'Chris, how come me and Wyatt look alike?' Chris's smile left his face. A face of worry appeared. 'Samantha, listen to me.' She was scared right off the bat. Chris never calls her Samantha she is always Sam to him, this must be important. 'You must never let Wyatt know that you are my sister.' 'Why?' 'I will tell you when you are older. But bad things will happen if Wyatt knows the truth.'

Sam looked at Leo. 'Blonde hair just like me.'

Paige interrupted her thoughts, "Look Sam…um I don't know how to say this but Chris isn't here."

"What?"

"Paige, I'll talk to her." Leo nodded his head toward the door signaling Sam to follow him.

"Look I'll just call him. It works all the time in the future. CHRIS! Chris it's me, Sam. Please come I need you!"

"Calling him won't work." "What?" "Chris died about 2 weeks ago."

They had just entered the living room when Leo said this. Sam fell on the couch with a face of disbelief. "No, no he can't. He's a white lighter the only way to kill him would be to…"

"Stab him and Chris isn't a white lighter. He's only half." "You know who my parents are?" Wyatt came running into the room, "Daddy, Chris is crying again." "Ok go tell Mommy." Wyatt ran away.

"Chris?" "My son. Just a baby 2 weeks old."

"Oh. Weird coincidence." She smiled. "Back to what I was saying. Do you know who my parents are? Chris never told me. He said that there is a reason he is keeping it from me. And there is a reason Wyatt isn't allowed to know that I'm Chris's sister."

"Why do you need Chris anyway?" "Wyatt, he knows that I live with Chris and knows that Chris cares for me. He threaten to kill me if I don't come back to the future with Chris."

"There is something you need to know about who your parents are." Leo looked at her. "You have…" "Piper's eyes, your hair. I know it dries me insane but Chris said that it's just a weird coincidence." She smiled. She seemed to smile every time she talked about how she is a lot like the charmed ones.

"The baby up there that is your brother, my son. And if you are sure that Chris is your brother and I am believe you, you are my daughter."

Piper walked in when Leo said this. "Sam you alright?" "Fine um I'll be right back." She ran upstairs.

"Shouldn't someone go talk to her?" "No, I think that it will take some time for it to sink in that the person who is trying to kill her is her brother."

Phoebe walks in saying, "But I thought we fixed it. Shouldn't Wyatt be good in the future?" "Maybe there is more"

"I'm going to have girl. We are going to have beautiful girl." Piper looked at Leo and smile. For everyone knows that is what Piper really wants is a daughter.

**And that is Chapter 2. In the next chapter I won't try to give a lot away but Chris might make an appearance but won't say if its in a dream or a memory. Thanks again for reading. I will update soon.**

**Lifeneedscarcasim **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the great reviews. So in this chapter we learn the truth about Sam and Chris. And why they live in hiding in the future. **

'Its got to be here somewhere.' Sam was flipping through the Book of Shadows. "AHA"

Sam said the incantation slow and under her breath. She looked up as a figure appeared. The figure was first transparent but then as he smiled and walked toward Sam he became more life like.

"Chris!" Sam screamed and ran to her brother. He grabbed her and they embraced. As she hugged him, she felt as though he never left.

Chris started to let go but Sam held tighter. Chris smiled and stroked his sister's long blonde hair. She finally let him let go.

"Sam what did you do?" "Chris," tears were filling in her eyes, "They said, they said you were dead and the only way I knew to prove it was to do a summoning spirit spell." Chris looked at his sister with loving eyes. Oh how she missed him.

"Chris, there were things you never told me, things I needed to know." "I know I just, it was wrong to keep things from you. But first are we our time period?" She shook her head.

"Chris when I came here, when I asked where you were, Leo he told me first what happened and then he said that you were a baby, his baby. Meaning that I am also…."

"Sammy, I never told you the truth about our parents because of Wyatt. He has tried to kill me so many times, I thought that if he knew he had a sister he would do the same."

"But how doesn't he know?" "You were just a baby when Mom and Dad died. Wyatt was well already evil and he did not know that Mom had already given birth when she had died. Because we already knew you were going to be a girl we figured that you of all of us would be the one to stop Wyatt." Chris too a paused to look at Sam, she was sitting on the old couch soaking in all he said, he continued.

"So of course when Wyatt came to kill Mom, Dad, me, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Dad ran me to the attic told me to take you and orb to somewhere safe, somewhere hidden. He then told me that under no circumstance is Wyatt to know the truth. Dad knew what Wyatt was really here for, to kill you before you got your powers, before you were even born." Chris took a deep breath as though this next part is hard for him to say.

"Right before I orbed I heard Mom screaming from downstairs, Dad looked at me and said go and not to come back. Do not try to contact him, mom, aunt Paige, aunt Phoebe anyone, not even Grandpa. So I took you a house I knew was abandoned by then you were crying and I knew why. You wanted Mom, I wanted Mom. At that moment I knew that I was going to have to keep you hidden from Wyatt, from the world of magic really. I stopped being a kid at 16 and I became the overprotected brother you know and love."

Sam looked at Chris and both of their eyes were welling with tears. That's when Chris realized something.

"You did not come here to find out about our parents. I told you not to come after me. Why-Are-You-Here?" He said slowly and with a worried tone. "Wyatt," she said softly.

"What?!" "He doesn't know that I am your sister, he just knows that you care about me and would kill him if anything happened to me." Chris's face became scared and worried. "He said he would kill me unless I come back to the future…. with you."

Paige came into the attic not knowing what was going on. She looked at Chris with a surprised look. "Oh my god Chris." She smiled. "Piper, Leo, Phoebe come up here, Its Chris!"

"Chris!" Phoebe was the first to come running to give him a hug. Then Piper ran into the room "Paige what are you…Oh my god Chris." Piper ran to him and hugged him so tight. "What are you doing here?" Leo walked in looked at Chris and then looked at Sam. "I think I know, Samantha? Did you summon Chris's ghost?"

Sam lowered her eyes. "Dad don't be mad at Sam, she had a good reason, there were a lot of unanswered questions that she needed answered. Stuff I should have told her years ago."

"You don't need to defend me Chris. And the unanswered questions were not exactly what I summoned you for." She looked at Leo. "Chris, if you don't come back with me, I am going to be seeing a lot more of you, like in the spirit world."

"What?" Piper looked at Sam. "Leo, Chris what does she mean by that?"

Leo, Chris, and Sam looked at each other than at Piper.

"She's in a lot of danger in the future and there is no way I can save her."

Piper looked in shocked. Phoebe and Paige both looked at each other than at Leo.

"Leo?" "We aren't sure of how we are going to save her…from Wyatt."

**Kind of cliffy…. Review Tell me what you think. I am at a writer's block right now so I am not sure what is going to happen. **

**Tell me what you want to happen. I need some suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**All right well once again thanks for the reviews! Good to know I am actually good at writing, if only my English teacher thought that. Oh well here is Ch. 4 **

"Dad are you sure there is no other way?" Chris was pleading with Leo. He did not like what just came out of Leo's mouth.

"Chris if I knew any other way don't you think I would try it!" Leo was nearly screaming at Chris.

Samantha walked over to Chris, "Chris it's the best way. This way it will all turn out right."

"How? You dying? That's not the way I see it." Sam looked down at the floor. "Chris I can't do this without you. I barely know how to do a few spells. I was lucky that I summoned you and nothing went wrong! I need someone to teach me, I need my big brother watching my back. Chris, please let me do this. There is a good chance I will make it out alive." She took Chris's hand. "Wyatt is not winning. I don't care if he is my brother or not. Hell no am I letting him get to me."

"Chris crazy idea but what if Samantha lived here with us? You did for a while." "Phoebe as much as I would love to have my daughter here I just don't think that would be good for the future." "Piper's right, it would be too risky. Chris being here for the amount of time he was that was a huge risk."

"Chris hell I'll be fine. You know me. I think its time I kicked some evil ass." "All these years I've done everything I can to keep you away from Wyatt, demons and magic all together and now you are saying that you want to walk into the lions den and _kill_ Wyatt! You're insane." "I'm a Hallowell, Chris, thought you were one too." She smirked knowing that Chris would give in. Chris's taking risk side barely came out anymore, but Sam obviously knew how to push Chris's buttons.

"You ready?" Sam nodded. "Please be careful." Chris hugged his sister and kissed her on the top of her head. Piper hugged Sam and whispered, "I love you." "Love you too Mom." Tears were starting to well in Sam's eyes. Piper and Paige then hugged her and Leo looked at her. "You are more like Wyatt then you know." Sam smiled. "I guess it's just a weird coincidence." She hugged Leo. And nodded toward the Sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Paige began to say the incantation.

_A Time for Everything_

_And to everything it's place,_

_Return what has been moved_

_Through Time and Space._

"I love you Sammy." Chris's last words to her we distant and faint. She suddenly did not see anyone. Sam felt dizzy as colors blurred around her. She felt as if she was spinning and before she could look around to where she was she hit the ground hard.

"I was waiting for when you would return." Said a voice Sam knew all to well. She turned around and Wyatt smiled as he threw an energy ball. Sam ducked and it missed her head by inches.

"Where's your brother?" Wyatt laughed. Sam had a look of horror on her face. "Oh yes I know all about how you are my sister. See when I was about 4 I overheard my Dad talking to a girl, a girl who I had never seen before. I listened in on their conversation to learn that this girl was my sister from the future. You see time travel can change time greatly."

Sam stood up and gripped the piece of paper in her hand harder. She began to read what was on the paper. Wyatt looked at her contently.

_I take your hands in mine,_

_And with the string I will entwine_

_Your powers I'll forever bind,_

_From now until the end of time. _

Wyatt laughed. "Did you really think that biding my powers would do anything? I can still say spells you will still die."

"That's what you think."

_What's Mine is Yours,_

_What's Yours is Mine_

_Let our powers cross the line_

_I offer up this gift to share_

_Switch our powers through the air. _

Wyatt and Sam's powers flew out of them like blue smoke and entered each other. Wyatt was amazed that there were any powers that she could possibly have. "So you do have powers?" "I am more of Hallowell then you will ever be." She smiled and formed an energy ball in her hand. "Bye Bye brother." Sam threw it at Wyatt. It hit him in the heart and he fell to the floor.

She whispered in his ear. "I don't want your powers."

_What's Mine is Yours,_

_What's Yours is Mine_

_Let our powers cross the line_

_I offer up this gift to share_

_Switch our powers through the air. _

Sam felt dizzy almost as the familiar feeling of her powers filled her body again. Wyatt's powers had been too powerful for her. Wyatt's blue smoke entered his body and before she knew it he was up again, standing directly in front of her, smiling.

"Told you, you can't kill me." Sam gasped. This was not the way the plan was supposed to go.

**Cliffhanger!!! So what do you think? Sorry it took a little while to put up the next chapter. I was seriously having major writer's block. So tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHHHHH I COULD NOT FIND A WAY TO END THIS **

**Sorry it took so long!**

"Where is she?" Chris was passing around the room. "Chris relax I'm sure everything is fine." Piper was trying to calm Chris down.

"Mom, something is wrong, I can feel it. I should have known not to let her go. Dad I should have not let you talk her into this." "Christopher! It was the only way we could find that would have a chance of saving her."

"I'm sorry Mom I just can't let anything bad happen to her. I just have tried so hard to protect her."

Phoebe gave Chris a hug. "You have done an amazing job don't worry everything will be fine."

"Chris maybe you should go and make sure." "Leo? I thought you said that Chris should not go." "He shouldn't, Piper, but I think something is wrong too."

Sam watched as an energy ball formed in Wyatt's hand. 'Oh crap this was not how the plan was supposed to go. Now what?'

"Look Sam you could be on my side. If only Chris hadn't made you who you are, I would give you a chance." He smirked. "A chance to live." That's when he threw the energy ball right at Sam.

Sam screamed. The energy ball hit her right in the heart. She fell and hit the ground hard. She lay there unmoving. Wyatt laughed.

Out of nowhere, a vortex opened and Chris walked out of it. "Hello little brother. I was waiting for you to come. You're a little late though." Wyatt nodded toward the unconscious Sam. Chris gasps. "Sammy" "She's gone. this was my plan. I know you would do anything for her and no matter what you both would not come back at the same time. That would be dumb. See now you are the way I like you, vulnerable, angry, sloppy."

Chris smiled "Well that's where you're wrong." "Oh really Chris, what are you going to do?" From behind Wyatt Sam stood barely holding herself up. She had a giant plank in her hand and held it over her head. She brought it down with full force and hit Wyatt in the head. He fell to the ground knocked out cold.

Sam dropped the plank and fell. Chris orbed and caught her. "Easy I got you. I got you."

Chris then started to say a new incantation that he had obviously memorized.

_Hear these words _

_Hear the rhyme_

_We send to you this_

_burning sign…_

_Then our past selves _

_We'll find,_

_In another place and time._

Colors blurred around Chris and unconscious Sam. Before he knew it Chris was back in the attic.

"Chris….Oh my god Sam!" Paige yelled as she ran toward them. "Leo hurry!"

Leo and Piper ran in to see Chris laying on the floor holding Sam. He looked up. Leo started to heal her. "She was already in bad shape when I got there. Then she saved my life. Risk her own. She does belong in this family doesn't she?" Leo stop trying to heal her.

"Chris I'm sorry but I can't heal her." "WHAT WHY!" Piper walked over to Chris. Put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Chris she's gone." "What no, no no no no no. She can't…." Chris started to cry. "Sammy come on open those pretty eyes for me." He put her lifeless body on the ground.

"Chris do you forget you're dead?" A voice said from behind them. "Sam?" "Hey big bro." Sam smiled and walked over to her brother. "But seriously you are sitting being all oh no Sam. And yet you're a spirit and you will see in the 'spirit world.'" She used her fingers to make quotations. Chris smiled. "its not that I forgot I was dead it's the the fact that you can't be dead. I want you to live to kick Wyatt's ass."

Sam laughed. "And you don't think I want to do that?" Chris hugged her. "Come on Chris you need to show me this spirit world. Hopefully it will be better than here. Not that you guys aren't great." She looked toward Leo and the sisters. And then to Piper. "I am so happy that I finally got to learn who my real parents are." She hugged Piper than Leo. "So I guess I will see you guys?" "Yeah you will." Leo smiled and then Chris grabbed Sam's hand.

"Bye." And just like that Chris and Sam disappeared.

"We have one great kid." Leo said and put his arm around Piper. "We have 3 great kids." And the sisters left the attic. As they were leaving baby Chris started to cry. "I got him," said Leo. And they all followed Leo. For they all now knew what a great brother and person he was going to become.

**THE END!!!!**

**Sorry it took so long. I could not figure out how to end it. So did you like the way I ended it?**

**I personally think it ended kinda sappy. Buts that just me. Haha I don't like writing long stories so I needed to end this. I'm just weird like that. **

**  
Thanks again for the reviews!**


End file.
